Love and War
by Keshawna18
Summary: They where defeated in the Burning plains. Will this next war be the last?Will Arya finally fall in love with Eragon.Who is the last dragon rider? What is the biggest secret a king has been keeping from Eragon?R&R Starting the story again!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Arya and Eragon story with a bit of murtugh and nasuada. There will be lemons so enjoy this is my first fanfiction for Eragon. So if you think i need help please talk to me and give me ideas!!! thanks lotz!!

(The setting is after the burning plains)... Eragon exited the tent that belonged to Lady Nasuada from just discussing that Muratugh was his brother and Morzan his father. Arya was in the tent too. You could see her shocked face looking at me like in disgust. " Now _she want never love me , now that she know my father is Morzan." said Eragon " dont give up little one, you dont really know how she feels...you should stop thinking about her now we have a greater probelm that needs our help." said Saphira. " your right how can i beat them. Muratugh is so strong and if i cant beat him then i definantly cant beat Galbatorix" "I dont know little one but if we can just become stronger and stay together as one we will defeat all evil" responded Saphira "we shall see." said Eragon_

Eragon and Saphira walked through the camp and saw many men injured. The elves were trying to heal them. The dwarves were mourning over there king."_so many people injured, so many people died. we need help but who there no one. we have dwarves, elves and humans."said Eragon "well since we have everything why not look at what we have and not complain on what we dont have and make a plan" said Saphira " ok lets see first lets think what should we do first...we both promised the elves that we come back to Ellesmera for our training. We also promised my cousin we go find katrina, his wife." stated Eragon " I think we should tell all people to return to there homes. tell the dwarves to go back to Farthen Dur to bury King Hrothgar and tell the humans to return to Surda and rest and train. we can tell the elves to return to Ellesmera and inform Oromis we'll be there soon." considered Saphira " What we'll we do in the meantime before we go to Oromis." questioned Eragon _as he now lean against Saphira's leg looking out to the battle field. Where the grass is no longer green but covered in blood.

"_we shall save your cousin's mate. we need to inform Nasuada about our leave and your cousin Roran. Arya would probelmly want to come. we should get ready" said Saphira. _Eragon and Saphira headed to there tent. Eragon packed up some things and was looking for his sword but remembered that Murtagh took it. saying that it rightfully belonged to him. Eragon now hated Murtagh with disgust but he has to remeber that he is also his brother. "_ Maybe it's away i can release Murtagh from Galbatorix. I hate to say it but he's the only family i have besides Roran. I mean it cant get any bigger than this unless Katrina and Roran decides to have childern. And hopefully Arya changes her mind about being my mate if she get over that she's 100 years older than me. I need all the family i can have." _Eragon pondered on this thought til Arya walked into his tent. " Are you leaving?" asked Arya " Yes only for a little while I'll be back soon i have another mission to tend to. I'll talk to Nasuada about my leaving i shall return soon" said Eragon who now walked out the tent with Arya following to Saphira. He placed his pack on her side. " Then i will be joining you" stated Arya " there's no need for that Arya im sure there's people that need you my mission will not take that long" said Eragon "Nonsense the other elves have everything in check. if this mission is quick then there is know need to worry i'll be back soon." Befor Eragon could protest she turned her heel and headed to her tent and went to pack some things.

"_Well no need to stop her now, why cant she just listen to me" asked Eragon " she thinks of you as still a boy not a man." answered Saphira " She still thinks im a boy i'll prove to her im 17teen now" "yes your 17teen to humans you became a man at the age 16 but to elves your just a boy" stated Saphira "_Thanks for cheering me up Saphira now the love of my life thinks im a boy. Can a boy go against the shade and have a war with Galbatorix. And be a dragon rider." said Eragon out loud thinking " of course not Eragon a young man can" said Nasuada walking towards him. " And your that young man our hope, our key to peace, the worlds in your hands." " You kinda putting the pressure on me you know." said Eragon running a hand through his hair. " Oops sorry i cant imagine how it feels to be the only good dragon rider and try to defeat two others when ones your brother. Are you planning to leave?" asked Nasuada " why yes i was just about to come to your tent to inform you my orders. I'll like everyone to return home to rest and train til i call them. I know the dwarves need time to get themselves together. the elves will head back to Ellesmera and tell the queen the news. you and the rest of the humans return to surda to rest and trian.Is that alright?" asked Eragon " Why yes i agree. what are you going to do in the spare time" asked Nasuada

"Im going to save Katrina my cousin's wife. of course Arya is coming i couldnt stop her. Can you tell Roran when i leave that we went off to bring Katrina back. I dont need him with me because i have 2 people to worry about." asked Eragon " Sure thing anything for our savior" " im not your savior yet my brother is way to powerful. i dont know if i can beat him" said Eragon as he was climbing on his saddle. "Nonsense your brother maybe powerful but you can beat him you both can" said Nasuada while patting Saphira on the leg. " I just wish he wasnt evil i grown to like him , alot we always talked and had alot in common." Nasuada sighed "I guess i need to open my eyes instead of my heart" Eragon placed his hand on her shoulder " Its okay Nasuada i'll find away to free him from his spell and hopefully he'll come to the side of good." Nasuada looked relieved and grateful. " thanks Eragon this means alot not just for me but for you i know you want a relationship with your brother." said Nasauda. Arya returned to thge group and strapped her things and handed Eragon a sword " I found this sword it should last til we come back for helgrind" said Arya " It'll have to do, are you ready" asked Eragon as Arya jumped on Saphira's back behind Eragon " yes im ready" she answered " well good-bye Nasuada make sure everyone gets there orders and tell Roran that i'll meet him in Surda with you guys" said eragon. and with a nod of agreement from Nausada he was off...


	2. Chapter 2

( In the sky and it's beginning to become dark. Arya is falling asleep on Eragon's shoulder)...

_" Saphira, are you tried? Arya is falling alseep i think we should land." said Eragon " Yes i think thats a good idea my wings are getting tried. I'll find someplace to land" said Saphira _ They landed in a nice place by a lake with a waterfall. "Arya wake up my love, we can rest here." Arya woke up and looked at her surroundings. There was a tent by a big oak tree. It was faced towards the lake. The water sparkled with the moon light shining upon it. the stars were beautiful this spot Saphira picked was romantic.

"We should rest tomorrow we be in Helgrind and rescue Katrina." said Eragon. Arya nodded and was walking to the tent. she turned and saw Eragon starting a fire and cuddled up with Saphira in her arms. " Good-night Eragon " " Good-night Arya, sweet dreams" And with that Arya entered the tent. Eragon sighed "_ How can i get her to love me?" " I have an idea if you would like to here." said Saphira_

_"Anything can be a good use, tell me what you have." " Well first how about changing your look you know make your self look older. Build up your body muscle, change your hair style." considered Saphira._ Eragon was in deep thought. " well it sounds like a good idea. we'll wake up it the morning and we'll exercise. I'll do some muscle work and you can work on your wing exercise so you can stay in the air longer." "_very well then, we should think of a plan now of how we'll save your cousin's mate." said Saphira_

_"Well we'll land close by Helgrind then me and Arya we'll go on foot to sneek in the tunnel by there wall. Next me and Arya we'll try to find Katrina when we find her i'll call you. Do what ever you have to do to get into helgrind tear throught the walls if you have to." said Eragon " My pleasure." said Saphira while showing her teeth. "I'll tell Ayra the plans in the morning. For now let's rest." said Eragon " good night little one" said Saphira with a yawn. "good night my beloved dragon". And with that they were sleep._

(while Eragon was sleeping...)

_You must go...it's time to see how powerful your are...steal the last egg and when the time comes...You must go..." Go where you dont make any sense. I dont understand tell me more" asked Eragon. I'll will tell you when the time comes but you must do as i say... _To Eragon the voice sounded familar but he couldnt place it. It was on the tip of his tongue. _Go steal the last egg it's in danger. find it and when the time comes i'll be back to guide you... " Wait who are you? How do you know me? How can i steal the last egg Galbatorix we'll kill me" said Eragon. Believe in yourself young rider, have courage your stronger than you think...I must go..."wait hold on you havent told me yet who you are." You already know..._

Eragon woke up sweating. He wiped his faced and got up from Saphira's arms."That voice i know that voice. It was a familar male voice. He walked to the lake and splashed water on his face. He sat down by the lake thinking about his dream. _This man i know wants me to go and steal the last egg. Is he crazy? But he said the egg could be in danger. I have to go get it. Should i tell Arya? No she'll just say im being crazy and tell me to go back to Ellesmera for the training._ Eragon was in thought until he made his descision.

_I'll go to Galbatorix castle after i save Katrina and return them both to Surda. The voice told me it'll tell me how powerful i am. Maybe i get some kind of power. Somethng that we'll make me and Saphira powerful. When i get the egg i'll take it to Ellesmera and hop it'll hatch. Maybe i can get come help in this war._ Eragon stood up and decided to walk around a bit before sunrise. But before he did he checked up on Arya. She was sleeping peacefully like an angel. he stood there and just admired her. when he saw her stir in her sleep he left knowing if she woke up it would feel awkward.

Eragon walked through the forest. He admired the trees and plants. Living with the elves taught him alot about nature. He study the plants and listened to the trees. Every tree tells a story you just have to listen. As he was walking he heard a noise. He was ready to grab his sword but forgot it at the camp." _Saphira going to have me neck for this one" _He look at his surroundings. He heard a growl anmd a roar. He walked to the sound and pulled the branch back to see to lion cubs like beast fighting over a prey they probably killed. They looked up at him and backed up leaving there prey where it was. they were cute little animals they had a body of a lion cub but the only difference is that the had a big ruby diamond on the top of there forehead. Eragon read about these species there suppose to be extinct. There call Persian Lions or persians for short. There ancient lions that live for a long time and carry great power. There about as powerful as any magical creature even dragons and there intelligant.

Eragon held his hands up tp show them that he had know weapon and wasnt there to harm them. He sat on his knees waiting patiently to see if they'll come to him. One who looked at the other persian and decided to walk slowly to Eragon. He smelled Eragon's hand and gave it a lick. He turned his head to tell the other persian that it's okay. She stared for a minute then came to eragona and smelled his hand and licked it also. Eragon petted each one feeling there fur. " I cant believe im petting a persian." one of the persian bite him a little"Ow what you do that for?" Both persian stared at him looking sad and hungry. " Oh your hungry how bout you come to my camp and i feed you." The persians agreed by jumping on him and licked him. " Okay now settle down lets go it's almost sunrise and my friends will be awaking" Eragon picked both of them up and headed back to camp.

It was sunrise when he returned. He put the cubs down and went to check on Saphira. " Good morning Saphira how did you sleep last night" Saphira yawned and said "_Not bad only if you were here when i awoke in the middle of the night"_ " i had a dream and couldnt go back to sleep so i decided to take a nature hike." "_Without your sword Eragon, something bad could of happen and i didnt know where you were you scared me." "_Im sorry Saphira i'll be more careful next time but can i tell you what i found" Saphira huffed some smoke out her nostrils. " _Dont think you can get out of it by changing the subject." "_I know but i found 2 Persian lions. Ones a boy and the other a girl." "_I thought they were extinct." "_me too i guess these are the last of there kind."

"_At least it's a boy and a girl so they can mate and repopulate there kind." "_Yea your right can you go hunting and bring them something back" "_Sure i was getting hungry anyway" _Saphira headed of into the forest. Erago head back to the camp fire and saw the little cubs play fighting. Eragon sat criss cross and watched them play. When they got tired they went to eragon.Eragon laughed at how cute they were." what are you guys names? I wished you understand what im saying" "_But we do." they both said. "What you can talk in my mind." said Eragon in complete shock. " Yes were very intellingant we understand what your saying it's not hard." said the boy persian "Wow what are your names?" asked Eragon " We dont know nobody named us" said the girl persian " You can name us we dont mind" they both said "_ Well okay if you dont mind. We have time anyway my dragon is off finding you both something to eat." "_You have a dragon i always wanted to see one. Can we see it?' "_Sure when she return i'll introduce you. Now about your names let's see...Eragon looked at them and stared at there shiny ruby diamond jewel on there forehead._That must be where there powers comes from._ How bout i name you (he was talking to the girl persian) Diamond and you Ruby (the boy persian, Ruby can be a boy name right?). Well since you have a ruby diamond on your forehead it makes sense.They agreed to there names.Arya has just woken up and saw him with the cubs. "Eragon?" she said with a confused face. Eragon stood up. " Arya these are Persian lions and there names are Ruby and Diamond." said Eragon as he looked at her then he faced the cubs "This is Princess Arya she's an elf and a very powerful one." The lion cubs bowed at the princess. "How can this be it was told they all died after the fall of the riders." asked Arya " I dont know but there here and hungry" as soon as Eragon said that Saphira landed with a deer and some rabbits in her talons. "_Wow a dragon. She so beautiful." both cubs said "Why thank you." said Saphira_

Everyone ate and had little conversation. "We must go now Eragon we have a mission to do." said Arya. Eragon nodded his head in agreement. They both climbed onto Saphira when Eragon felt a tug on his pants."_Dont leave us please." said the cubs."Dont you guys live here? Isnt this place your home?" asked Eragon "No we have no home it's scary out here and there's bigger creatures out here." "_What's taking to long?" asked Arya "The cubs are coming with us." said Eragon "But this is there habitat they live here." said Arya " Not anymore they want to come with me dont worry I'll take care of them" said Eragon as he lean over and grabbed both cubs and placed them in a pouch on the side of Saphira. "You can barely take care of your self and Saphira why do you need to add on." When Arya said that Eragon gave her the most meanest glare. "What i do princess is my business if you think im not a good dragonrider where's your dragon. I do what i can what i am able to. So if you want to critacize me do when i see you on a dragon of your on" "...E-eragon i didnt mean it liek that you know..." "Save it like you said we have a mission to do" And of there where to Helgrind...


	3. Chapter 3

(There outside the walls of Helgrind where Katrina is held captive.)...

"Alright here's the plan me and Arya head to the tunnel by the wall we sneek in find katrina and stop who ever sees us. when where done i call Saphira and she comes and get us. Its a simple plan." said Eragon. Saphira and the cubs waited outside the walls while Eragon and Arya snuck in the tunnel and was inside Helgrind.They cboth had on long hooded capes to hide there body. "I sense her this way follow me." said Eragon. Arya nodded and followed. "_I wonder if he ever forgive me i didnt mean to make him mad just trying to be reasonable. But he's right I shouldnt critacize him he's trying his best."_ Eragon lead them to an underground cell and saw a weak Katrina chained to the wall. She picked up her face and looked at them. "H-h-elp m-e-ee!" she whispered and then fainted.

Eragon said a spell and broke the locks adn quickly grabbed Katrina. " It's okay im here to take you to your beloved." said Eragon with confort. Arya heard footsteps " Some one's coming get out of here i'll slow them down." Eragon nodded he headed back outside and looked at his cousin's pale wife. "_I need to get her some way safe to heal her but first i need to make sure Arya comes out safely"_ Arya came back outside and headed to Eragon. "_Saphira we're ready."_ With that Saphira was off she was so fast she was like a blur. she landed in front of Eragon and roared. Solider saw here land and ran to here with there swords but Arya and Eragon was already on Saphira before they could attack and they where off.

They landed by the same camp as last night. "Why did we land we need to head back to Surda."asked Arya Eragon ignored her question and placed Katrina on the ground and his hand glowed and he was healing her. Arya sat on the ground and the cubs jumped out there pouch and sat by Eragon to watch. When he was done Katrina was completely healed and sat up. " I dont know who you are but thank you you saved my life from those creatures." said Katrina. Eragon nodded. Katrina looked at her surroundings. she saw 2 lion cubs and a dragon and 2 elves. " Are you a dragon rider?' she asked Eragon stood "Yes your husband asked for my help and i said yes. But of course i wouldnt say no to my cousin." "E-eragon is that you?" she asked. Eragon nodded and she stood and hugged him. " I cant belive it is you i guess the rumors true there is a new dragonrider." "Yes it's true we can talk later but i have a mission to do i have to take you to Roran before he kills me.I maybe a dragon rider but he's my older cousin." Katrina chuckled "By the way this is Arya princes of the elves." The two greeted each other. "And this is my dragon, Saphira and my to persian lion Ruby and Diamond. " Katrina greeted them also. " So now it's time to take you to roran." They all got on Saphira and was off to Surda.

(At Surda...)

It took two days to reach Surda but they was there. they landed in the city. "There here go get Lady Nasuada" order one of the soliders. Eragon got off of Saphira and helped Katrina off. Arya was waiting for him to help her because he always did even when she didnt need his help. But to her surprise he didnt help her down but instead grabbed the cubs in his hands. And walked with Katrina to Lady Nasuada. They meet in the courtyard

and was greeted. Then Roran was walking to them with a pissed look on his face and his fist balled up. Just when he was about to punch Eragon he saw his beloved smiling at him. " Katrina my love I cant believe your here I waited too long." "Oh Roran I missed you too" . They both shared a kiss. " You guys must be hungry lets eat and talk. Everyone headed to the diner room and seated them selves. " So Eragon tell me about your mission and those adorable animals in you lap." said Nasuada. Eragon explained everything and everyone listen intensively. Roran was first to speak " Wow Eragon your a true dragon rider thank you so much for returning my love to me." "Anything for you, after all your blood.". They both hugged and everyone parted to there rooms. But before eragon left he talked to Nasuada. " i'll stay here for two days then im off again." said Eragon." where are you off to we need you." said Nasuada " You dont need me that much you guys can handle yourselves for a while." said Eragon " A spy I have working for me says that Galbatorix will attack us pretty soon." Eragon sighed to the news. " I'll return before he'll attack. I just have to think awhile along with just me and Saphira." " I understand just return safely" said Nasuada "I will and hopefully stronger." . They both parted and heade to there rooms. Saphira followed eragon at his room he saw Arya there waiting. " Erago I just want to say how sorry I am for being a bit harsh I just was thinking about the future and not your feelings. Im so sorry can you forgive me and we can put our relationship back how it was." pleaded Arya. Eragon turned to her" I'll forgive you when you stop treating me like a boy. I've done plenty of things for you to still treat me like a child. I am no longer a boy but a man and if you cant see that there's no use of this conversation." and with that he and the cubs and Saphie entered the room leaving a very sad princess at his door.


	4. Chapter 5

(In the morning...)

" Don't_ you think you was a bit harsh last night to Arya." said Saphira. _Eragon was getting dress for today and he and Saphira where having a deep conversation. The cubs where on the bed playing and enjoying each other's time. "Actually no, she always been harsh to me why not show her how it feels." said Eragon.

Eragon just finished dressing and was fixing his hair. "But your right I do need to change my looks hopefully this time away from everyone I can change my physical look.". Eragon flex his somewhat muscles in the mirror. "_Where are we going any way you never told me?"_ asked Saphira "Remember the other night when I couldn't go to sleep because I had a dream, well the dream told me to steal the other egg and he will tell me how powerful I am and some other thing he wanted me to do." said Eragon. "_How do you know it's a he_?" asked Saphira. " I could tell and he said I knew him already, but I cant tell who he is." said Eragon "_Are we going to tell anyone of our mission."_ asked Saphira "And let them tell me how foolish I am and that I'm just a kid."

Eragon turned and looked at Saphira and walked to her to place his hand on her nose. He sighed, " I just want to prove to them that I don't need them babysitting me all the time it's good for help, but I'm a big boy I can handled myself and you. We work as a team we look out for each other thats what makes us one." Saphira nodded in agreement. Eragon heard a growl from the bed. "_what about us we want to be with you and Saphira we want to be in the team." "_But you are on this trip we're about to take in two days we all train and train our powers then we'll return to Ellesmere if needed if Galbatorix haven't attacked.".

The cubs roared from excitement. "Now lets go eat breakfast". They all headed to the breakfast room and eragon seated himself while the cub and Saphira hand a meal already. The servant gave Eragon a fruit salad and Eragon thanked him. Everyone was at the table this morning, Roran and Katrina, Nasuada, Arya and King Orrin. Arya stared at Eragon every few seconds while he ate. No one notice except Eragon he would stare back at her then she would turn her head. " _I think its time you and Arya had another talk." said Saphira "Why should I talk to her she hurt me than I did her?" asked Eragon with little concern. "She's not your enemy but an ally if you want talk to her now and fix your relationship with her when the battle comes we will not be a team." said Saphira. _Eragon sighed " I'll talk to her after breakfast. When I'm done meet me in the training area, okay." Saphira nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. After breakfast Eragon asked Arya to come to his room so they can talk. Arya was surprised but gladly accepted.

They met in the room and Eragon asked her to sit on the bed so they can talk. She did as asked and waited for him to talk. "Look Arya we been... how do you say, angry at each other and I come to realize that it's not any of our fought because we just been stressful and tried. So we put our angry on each other and caused our anger to mess up our relationship. And I want to try and fix it before it becomes worse. We're friends not enemies." Arya nodded her head. " I just want to say that I'm sorry and your probably right that where both stress and I didn't mean to hurt you. You do mean a lot to me Eragon." said Arya " do I mean a lot to you as maybe in the future a lover or I mean a lot to you because I'm the last dragon rider on your side?" asked Eragon staring in Arya eyes.

She put her head down when he looked at her. "Eragon we can not be... don't let me distract you from whats important you have a job to do and if I have to go away from you to do your job then I'll leave." "Arya either if your across the sea I'll still wonder about you, you can be home In your room and I wonder if your safe ."

Eragon walked up to her and placed her hand on her chin and lifted up to face him. " I love you Arya and I don't care if you don't feel the same way I do. But I just want to know that I love you and every one should have some one to love some one to be with and I think I'm that someone for you. But until another man proves his love for you and you love him back. Then I want stand in your way, your happiness is mine. You should be happy to have someone like me to love you care about you think about you every day. Knowing that someone there for you when all hell breaks lose."

A tear ran down Arya soft face. Eragon wiped it with his thumb. " I didn't mean to make you cry, I don't mean to hurt you on purpose, I'm just speaking with my heart not my mind." Eragon turn and headed towards the door. When he reached the door he turned to Arya one last time and said " I'll be leaving in a day I have a mission to do on my own. I wasn't going to tell but decided that I'll never want to keep something away from you unless I have to." With that said he left to meet Saphira in the training room leaving a very sad, confused princess on his bed. "_What do I do? This is not right I'm a princess he's a dragon rider. This will not look right he's so young. He makes me feel all...i don't know I feel mix up confused. I think I care for him but I cant express it. We have other things to tend to. Am I in love with Eragon?... O my ... I'm in love with ERAGON!!" _. For the rest of the day Eragon, Saphira and the cubs trained all day.

Eragon build up his body muscle and learned how to fight with his sword that a blacksmith made for him. Saphira did wing exercises and flying tactics . Eragon study the cub and there powers. He learned that the energy is triggered by the diamond on there heads. There very strong and there teeth are very sharp could pierce through anything. They leap very far and there pounce could kill. When there about to use there energy the eyes turn to like a little dark line in there eye.(a/n: you know how cats eyes are how they grow big when excited and they grow small and skinny when there thinking or scared. That's what I'm trying to describe...continue please).

What Eragon also learn that from reading on of King Orrin's book on them. That they can transform in to full grown Persian lion at anytime and return back to a cub too. It's one of the great powers. After dinner and a quick chat with his cousin to make sure he was okay. He, Saphira and the cubs returned to his room to have a long peaceful sleep. For they where very tired of today's work. Saphira slept in her bed. And Eragon and the cubs slept in his. The said there good nights and they where asleep peacefully.

A/N: HEY YOU GUYS!! I WAS LOOKING THROUGH MY STORY AND FOUND THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO READ. SO I BROKE IT UP FOR YOU!! THANKS FOR BEING A FAN. AND CONTINUE READING LOVE AND WAR!!THANKS


	5. Chapter 6

(In the morning...)

Eragon woke up to see Saphira and the cubs awake. " I guess today is the day." eragon sighed. He sat up and got dressed. When he was finished he got everything he needed for his mission. "_ I guess I was right about Brom huh?" asked Saphira. _Eragon turned to face her now he placed the saddle on her and smiled. _"Yea you were...wait how you know Brom talked to me last night." "after he talked to you he came to me and we talked..and also he told me your plan about the mission. You should go and invite arya on this mission." _Eragon nodded and went to the door. "you guys go to the courtyard i'll be down there shortly hopefully with Arya. If not we leave with out her." Eragon headed out the door til Saphira called his name. Eragon turned his head to her. "_i just want to let you know that im with you on everything we are a team. and I want leave your side even when your wrong." _Eragon smiled and nodded and on his way to arya's room. Saphira and the cubs headed to the courtyard with the cubs in a pouch on the side of Saphira. Eragon knocked softly on arya's door. Arya answer to see eragon with a small soft smile on his face. "May I come in and we can talk." Arya let eragon in and they both sat on the bed. " Listen Arya I want to apologize for any of my behavior that has made you uncomfortable. I want us to end this mess and think about whats important now. We are friends not enemies and I would never want to be your enemy." Eragon waited to see if Arya was following. She was staring at him telling him she understands. " So I was wondering if you would like to accompany me in a mission that was set out for me. Lately Brom has been coming to me in my dreams and he told me to go and steal the last egg. He told me to have someone with me and return the egg to Ellesmera and wait for further directions." eragon looked at her face again to see her tired to understand all what he just said. " so Brom talks to you...from the dead am I right." asked Arya "Well sort of he didnt explain nothing to me he just gave me orders. So Arya will you go with me to Galbotorix castle to get the last egg." "yes I will accompany you just let me get my things for this. So after we get the egg we return home?" asked Arya "yes and I cant wait I miss Ellemera. But I cant stay long after brom tell me what he want im going back to home to my birth place to fix it up." arya nodded her head and they both headed to Saphira. when the reached Saphira they climbed on tight with Arya in front of Eragon. Eragon held Arya tight with one hand and told Saphira to go.

(it's night time...)

Eragon and Saphira have been flying for hours. Arya was nodding off on Eragon's shoulder. "_Saphira you think you had enough." said Eragon. "Actully no, my trianing help me fight for hours. but if you wish to land i'll land." " I'll like that Arya seems tired so lets rest. im feeling a alittle week myself." " Okay i see a place by a near forest. if we rest its another day to Galbortix castle. " "okay i understand lets land i think it's about to rain. i smell the salty smell in the air. is the cubs sleep." "yes i feel there humming in my leg." _Saphira landed and Eragon stood first he wanted to put up the tents before he woke arya it's going to rain soon. he grabbed the tent bag and started to put it up. when he finished he went back to Saphira to get the other tent bag but it wasnt there. Eragon cursed in ancient lanuguage. "Its only one tent " Eragon sighed "Eragon put the pallet in the tent. "_Alright im done we'll you be alright Saphira in the rain_." "_i'll be fine little one i do love the rain but there's some trees i can lay under_." "_okay Saphira im going to put Arya and the cubs to bed. gooodnight Saphira." "Good night little one." _Eragon woke up the cubs and told them to get in the tent. then Eragon woke up Arya and told her that she can sleep in the tent now. She nodded her head and headed to the tent with Eragon following. she turned when she notice he was following. "Why are you following me?" "there's only one tent and it's about to ran i know it's going to be uncomfortable but im not sleeping in the rain." Arya sighed. "If you must." they both headed into the tent. arya had the left side and Eragon on the right. they both was under the covers with the cubs at the bottom of there foots. Arya was stiff with Eragons stomach touching her back. "Relax Arya lets just sleep we have another day travel." Arya nodded still stiff. Eragon and Arya soon fell alseep... (in the middle of the night...) In there sleep Arya seems to be cuddled up on Eragon with eragon's arm held her tight around the stomach. Arya stirred in her sleep to see her in this position. "_oh know we moved in our sleep." _Arya started to move "Wait baby dont move i like this position." eragon said softly. Arya didnt move becuase she too liked the position. she felt safe and warm. it was still raining outside but softly. eragon kissed her on the forehead. "eragon we cant do this m-my feelings are sooo messed up right know. (Arya is sitting up now and her knees to her chest and she's hugging her knees.) i have to think on what's bigger right now. i dont what to make you mad because i do think i have some feelings for you .i-i dont know i just i cant let these things or feelings effect me when we have a greater probelm eragon. im already your weakness. (arya's crying alittle.) "ssh baby dont cry i understand baby please dont cry baby i love you to much to see you like this." (eragon hugged arya and arya cried in his shoulder. he rubbed her back to try and calm her. she then calmed down and faced eragon.) "im sorry arya for not t-thinking about your feelings i-i just wanted you so bad and you kept turning me down. and i didnt realize the probelms i cause you. im sorry baby." he put his hand on arya's cheek to wipe her last tear. They looked in each other's eye's and the eragon moved closer to plant a nice soft kiss on her lovely lips. arya didnt move she loved the kiss. she pushed in more to the kiss. eragon ran his hand in arya's soft black hair and laid her back down. eragon began kissing her neck and back at her lips. eragon's hand ran up slowly up arya's thigh then to her shirt. he lifted it up until arya stopped him. "I-Im not ready yet."said Arya "Okay i'll wait as long as you want me to " eragon planted a kiss on her lips. "lets just go back to sleep we have to wake up soon. eragon and arya went back to sleep peacefully in each others arms.

A/N:SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I TRYING MY BEST. COMPUTER WASNT WORKING BUT I DID CHAPTER 6. CHAPTER 7 UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.PEOPLE WHO COME TO THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE AGAIN. THANKS LOTZ.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: HEY YOU GUYZ I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I KNOW YOU PROBABLY WANT THE LAST EGG TO BE ARYA. BUT I HAVE SOMETHING IN ELSE IN MIND.

YOU WILL FIND OUT WHOS THE RIDER MAYBE IN THE NEXT 2 TO 3 CHAPTERS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY IDEA OF THE RIDER. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF IT'S ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL DELETE THE CHAPTER AND GIVE ARYA THE EGG.

THANKS LOTZ I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YA'LL TO READ IT AND BE ALL CRAZY. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS LOTZ!!!


	7. Chapter 8

(in the morning...)

Eragon awoke from the cubs playing with his feet. "Quit it you guys trying to sleep." he said softly. The cubs left to mess with Saphira. Eragon hugged Arya closer to his body. "Good morning baby." he said softly on her neck breathing in her scent. Arya stirred in her sleep then finally woke up. She sat up and yawn. "morning to you to. You need to get up we have to leave." when she said that she got up and straighten her clothes and went out the tent. Eragon groaned then he got up and packed the tent back up. When he was down he looked around for everyone. Saphira and the cubs where gone. "_Must have gone hunting"_. He saw arya on a log by a small fire stirring something, my guess it was breakfast. Eragon walked to arya and sat on the stool. "the vegetable stew almost ready and the cubs and Saphire went hunting they said they'll be back soon."said Arya "_So where alone" _Eragon thought to himself. Eragon began kissing her on her neck. He held her back and rubbed up in down making her shiver. "Eragon what are you doing. Where on a mission." she said quietly even though she was enjoying the feeling. "what you think? Im kissing, touching and pleasing my girlfriend. What I cant please you? you know you like it." he said still kissing her now on the cheek then lips and back on the neck. Arya moaned "Eragon, No not now we have something to think about. Please Eragon stop what will Brom think." she asked .eragon stopped and sighed. Arya fixed herself up and began stirring the stew. "it's done, here." she poured him a bowl and he began to eat and so did arya. They others came back with food. They all ate in silent. When they was done they cleaned there mess and made sure they had everything. They all sattled on Saphira was off in the air. (in the air...) " baby your hair smells so good." said eragon. She chuckled. "thanks it a strawberry gel the evles maids made for me." "So your like a spoiled little princess." asked Eragon "Um I was one my father spoiled me a lot my mother and father would always argue about spoiling me a lot. But secretly my mother spoiled me even more. It stopped after my father died. My mother would always rock me in her arms at night. But when I was older all I wanted was revenge. So I didnt pay much attention to the things my mother gave me. All I wanted was the rider that killed my father." A single tear fell from her eye. Eragon wiped it. "_She was daddy's little __girl why did they do this to her?" _Eragon thought. "It's okay baby we will kill Galbotorix and have our revenge. Then we can focus on us and our new life. People will be free and every creature on this earth will work together and come as one. I have a plan after this war. Im going to fix everything i'll change everything to be peacefully and safe for our new generations." Eragon rubbed her stomach "_Oh my stars he expects a child from me...we just got together he's already talking about the future. Talk to him Arya you been to quiet." "_i thought you never wanted to be king or never rule anything." said Arya "I dont I just want to do my part and when its done if they want a king we will have one." said Eragon "Well it sounds to me you want to be a king or you are fit for a king. You do sound like one you'll be a great king." said Arya "oh no I dont want to be a king to much responsiblities. Im already a dragon rider when you king you are responsible for others lives. It's like you dont have a life no more. I want a relationship with you. I dont even want to think when you become Queen. All that pressure on you I just hope we'll have time together." said eragon "We will eragon I want forget you but you do understand when im on the throne I have duties to do." Eragon sighed "Yes I understand." "you know baby you really should think about being king." eragon laughed "you want let that go." "why not you sound like you be a perfect king and your a dragon rider not only that you have a girl dragon. Saphira is the mother of dragonraces." eragon chuckled at his girlfriend " you know what i'll think about it" "Good" it was silent for a minute "Arya..." "Hm." said Arya "I love you" said eragon "I love you to" they both shared a kiss. "_Were here i'll land by the hill by the castle. I see a place where you can sneek in Eragon." said Saphira "Alright saphira good job. Everyone remember's the plan." _They all nodded. Eragon got off of Saphira and helped arya off. They both strapped on there weapons. "be safe eragon I dont want a dead boyfriend." eragon laughed "i will sweety dont worry I got to come home to you i'll be crazy if I dont" eragon kissed arya passionately. "_Ahem_" said Saphira "ah you too Saphira I love you to and the cubs. Of course I have to come back for me family." arya chuckled. Eragon ran to the breach in the wall. "_be careful eragon" said the cubs. "i will dont worry you protect arya while im gone" _So eragon ran to the breach in the wall.

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE THANKS LOTZ!!!


	8. Chapter 9

HEY YOU GUYS THANKS FOR KEEPIN UP WITH ME. I DO APPRIECIATE YOU ALL. THANKZ LOTZ AND MORE REVIEW PLEASES!!!

Eragon stood on the side of the wall where there was a hole about the size of a dog could fit through. He over heard some soldiers talking about fixing the hole before king Galbortorix find out. Eragon saw one of the soldiers head to a shed. His guess to find some materials to fix the wall. Eragon slipped in and quietly followed the soldier to the shed.

The soldier was bent over looking through the shed for something. Eragon snuck behind him and placed his hand over his mouth and said sleep in ancient language. The soldier was knocked out and had little soft snores. Eragon carried this man with his incredible strength behind the shed and changed his clothes with the soldier. When he was done he rolled up his old clothes and placed it in his bag he was caring across his back.

Eragon began to walk to the castle. He found a helmet in a basket by some other things and put it on. "_ alright you guys im on my way in." said eragon. "you just be careful my love...or I'll have saphira get you...and good luck." said arya "i will...don't worry." _Eragon went through the doors unnoticed he saw a door that lead to the inside of the castle. When he entered he had to ways to go either left or right. On the right side he heard drunken men and beer mugs clinging together. The men were laughing and singing. " that must be where the soldiers hang...that means the important things have to be to the left." eragon muttered to himself. Eragon went down the left hall. Nodding at the people he pasted that didnt noticed him.

Eragon has been walking around the castle for a least an half an hour. " where is that damn room" eragon again muttered to himself. Eragon heard a loud thump on the ground. He over heard some soldiers say murtagh and thorn just landed. Eragon cursed in ancient language. He headed to a room and walked in and closed the door. He heard footsteps heading his way. He ran to a closet and pulled back the curtains and got in. he shut the curtains just in time because murtagh justed walked in.

murtagh sat on the bed with a sigh. "man it was a killer day today... all that training and for what...to kill the only family I had." murtagh threw his shoes on the floor and laid on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling. "boy do I wish nausada was here...i miss her smile, it could've brighten up my day from miles away...i miss her so much...i never got a chance to say I love her...now I may die before I can tell her." said murtagh

"you might not brother." said eragon as he exited the closet all calm waiting for murtagh next move. Murtagh sat up and grabbed zar'oc and faced it to eragon. "what are you doing here." asked murtagh. "are you really that dumb to come into the castle alone without your dragon and kill everyone here." "my mission is not to kill murtagh, but whoever does gets in my way maybe killed. But so far I haven't killed anyone." said eragon as he walked to the bed and sat on it.

"brother I do not wish to fight, unless I have too. You and roran is all I have...your the only family I have. I cant lose you both and I know you dont want to fight me." murtagh placed his sword back in it's case. "your right I dont want to fight you but it's not my choice. Just tell me what your here for then you can leave." said murtagh " I need your help brother...i need you to tell me where's the last egg." murtagh looked at him like he was crazy. "you got to be kidding me, galbotorix will kill me." said murtagh. " brother listen I need the egg...something going on right now and I need your help finding this egg. You always had my back and now I see why...so please just do me another favor." murtagh paused then sighed " fine i'll tell you where the room is.Be careful though I plan on seeing you another day."


	9. Chapter 10

Here you go the next chapter. Don't forget to review your opinions are important. Thankz lotz!!!

Murtagh reached under the bed and grabbed a small scroll that was rolled up and tied. It seems it was a letter. "Eragon I want you to give this to nausada. I've been wanting to give this to her for the longest." He handed Eragon the letter but he didn't take it. "I can't take that brother. I want see nausada for awhile after here im gone. I think maybe you should bring it to her." Said Eragon

"Have you gone mad brother? The varden wants to kill me and so do the eleves. Do you seriously think me and my dragon just fly in there and just ask to talk to Lady Nasuada and they'll let me." Murtagh sighed and sat on the bed. " she wouldn't want to talk to me anyway, what's the use."

"I wouldn't think that murtagh. From what I've been seeing, Nausada really misses you and is sad you chose the side of evil." Said Eragon "I didn't choose the side of evil. I was forced." Murtagh said slammed his hands down in a fist on the table by his bed. He was now standing looking at Eragon with anger.

"Hey im not the one you need to convince. She is and I suggest maybe when all is sleep go to her room and have a talk but make sure your not seen and leave before anyone notice." Said Eragon. Murtagh thought about for a minute and nodded his head. "okay I'll do it." He said with a smile. This made Eragon smile.

"Eragon…Eragon are you still in there, did you get the egg. You been in there for an awfully long time. im starting to worry it's almost sundown…Eragon" said Arya "Yes Arya im still here don't worry I'll be there soon. Im talking to Murtagh right now he's going to tell me where the egg is okay so just wait for me." Said Eragon "What, wait your talking to Murtagh." Said Arya as you hear how shocked she was in her voice. "not now Arya I'll explain to you later."

"who where you talking to?" asked Murtagh "oh just arya she was worried about me." Answered eragon. Murtagh laughed. "ha you have your babysitter waiting for you outside, eragon." "she's not my babysitter , we actually are more than that." Said eragon "so she finally took you after all the begging." Murtagh laughed. Eragon huffed in anger. "cant we jus concentrate on the egg." "oh yes, follow me we im at the door I'll leave." Eragon nodded and followed murtagh out the rooms and all through the castle to the door. "what's this door?" eragon was looking at a shiny white door it had a crystal in the middle of the door and nothing else.

"I always wondered what was behind that door since I was little. No one every went in except king Galbortorix. I asked him about it one day and he told me one day I'll find out." Said Murtagh "where here's the room no one comes this far in the castle except Galbortorix but he's off sleep or training. Just get the egg and there's a back way to the castle. Take that route out and be safe." "I will brother and thanks." They hugged and they let each other go. "now you see why I always had your back…because you're my little brother and I'll always have your back." Eragon smilled "and I'll have yours, don't forget what I sais about nasuada she probably would love to see you" murtagh smilled then left but he turned around from the sound of eragon calling him.. "I'll free you from this murtagh and that's a promise." Eragon took his hand and made it to a fist and slammed it acrossed his chest." Murtagh smiled again and nodded and ran back to his room.

Eragon walked into the room and saw there the last egg standing. It was a green egg, it was shiny like glossy just like Saphira's. he grabbed his pouch from behind his back and carefully picked the egg up and placed it in there. He put the sack back on and headed out the door he then headed out the castle. He checked his surroundings. He told arya to find a place to go and rest because he didn't need them anymore. He told them that he was going to meet them. Saphira showed him the image of where they'll be. He ran as fast as he could with his new speed he received for becoming half elf.

He met up with them that night. They where in the forest and arya was sitting by the fire. The cubs where eating or mmore like playing with there food. Saphira's eyes were dancing with the fire. The tent was up and arya just sighed and waited for her love.

"you sure this is a good ideal of camping a few miles from the castle." Arya jumped at the voice but knew who it was. She ran and jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I missed you so much you had me worried." Said arya the cubs came and rubbed against his leg. "babe I wasn't gone long there's no need to worry." He kissed her and turned to Saphira.

"hello friend, I know I haven't been spending much time with you but I promise to make it up to you." Said eragon softly for only he and saphira's ears. "it's okay eragon I understand you have a mate now she needs your attention too." She sighed. "cheer up my mighty dragon" eragon said with a small laugh " for I have a surprise for you" he pulled out the egg and showed her. This caught saphira attention and so the others. They gathered around him and looked at the egg.

"it's so beautiful" they all said. Saphira looked away. "What's wrong, my friend." "even if the egg is my mate we still don't know who's the rider so it cant hatch. We may never know whose the rider." said Saphira "never say never, but I feel your concern…let us not bring this happy time down let us sleep now for tomorrow we're going back home." Said eragon

"home, what home eragon?" asked ruby and diamond "it's where the evles lives it's so beautiful I've been living there for awhile now so I guess it's my home until then." Answered eragon "oh you mean Ellesmera , saphira told us about it little." "well now lets rest you get to see it soon." The cubs cuddled with saphira. Eragon put out the fire and headed into the tent with arya. We he walked in she was laying down touching the egg.

"you know what would be cool" asked eragon "if that egg was yours." Arya nodded. Eragon layed down by her and she turn to face him. Eragon kissed her deeply. Arya enjoyed it and deepen it. Eragon hands where traveling down her back. And at the hem of her shirt. Touching her soft stomach. Arya ran he hands in his dirty blond hair and going crazy from each touch. Eragon lead a trail of kisses down her neck. Arya pulled his shirt up some and tugged on his pants. This made eragon hard. Arya kept grinding and rubbin up against her. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and un clasped her bra. He kissed her neck then down her chest by her heart. He softly squeezed her breast. He moved his mouth to her nipple and sucked on it. Arya was going crazy. All mixed emotions. She was moaning his name quietly. Her hand still in his hair. Eragon went to the other nipple and did the same. Arya loved the feeling but something inside her told her to stop that she didn't want to do it know more.

"e-eragon stop….oh please stop…w-we cant do this." She said softly like a whisper. Eragon didn't stop. "p-please eragon stop I don't want to do this anymore." Eragon stopped and looked at arya in the eyes. In her eyes it looked like she was enjoying it but she told him to stop. Eragon was upset. He sat up with a angry and disappointed looked on his face. Arya put her blouse back on and sat up to. She put her knee's against her chest and rested her head on them.

"your mad aren't you." Asked arya. Eragon didn't even answer. "eragon speak to me are you mad at me?" eragon just got up and headed out the tent. Arya saw him leave. She layed back down thought it wasn't a good ideal to ran after him. "arya your so stupid why did you stop." Arya cried herself to sleep.

Outside eragon was getting some air. "how could she lead me on rub all against me then when im hard tell me to stop." Announced eragon he just needed to let out some things. "okay calm down eragon it's probably a good reason." Erago sighed. "im too tired now to worry about this now I need to rest. He went back to the tent to see a sleeping arya. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep with his arms around her.

SORRY ABOUT HOW SLOPPY IT IS I WANTED TO HURRY UP I WAS AT THE LIBRARY. SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTOOD. DON'T FORGET ABOUT THAT DOOR ERAGON SAW. THAT'S IMPORTANT!!! REVIEW


	10. Chapter 11

( Still night time...shifting to Murtagh.)

murtagh was flying in the air heading to surda. " Why are we heading here we can get in serious trouble." asked Thorn. "Hush Thorn , I have business to take care of." said Murtagh . Surda was coming into view. " Land here and dont be seen. I'll call you when I need you. You can hunt just don't be seen." Thorn nodded his head and was of to hunt.

Murtagh put a cape around him and put his hood over his head. He whispered a spell in the ancient language to change his appearance, but only Nausada new who he was. He made himself look like a beggar. He walked to the gates where the night guards stood. " who goes there?" asked the first guard. " Only a beggar who would like to enter. I'm far from home that has been destroyed by the king Galbortorix. I'm just looking for food." said Murtagh.

" come in my good man. My sorrow goes to you. Please there's a cafe up the street. Tell them who you are and they'll feed you and give you a place to sleep.". They let murtagh in , he walked down the street into the cafe. " how may I help you sir." asked a old woman with brown hair and brown eyes. " nay , im fine I was just wondering do you now where Lady Nausada stay." asked Murtagh. " of course she stays in the castle on the left side of the castle. But she want talk to anyone right now until morning especially at this hour." answered the woman.

"Thank you" said Murtagh. Murtah headed out of the cafe and to the castle. He went to the left side of the castle wall. He saw a window with the candle light still on. " this must be her room." said Murtagh to himself. He said a spell to make him levitate to the window. He pulled a little of the curtain back. He saw Nausuda in her night gown pacing back and 0front brushing her soft curly black hair.

" we're running low on supplies , dwarves are still grieving , Eragon hasnt sent a message, how do I know he's okay. " said Nausada she sighed and sat on her bed. She place her brush on the dresser. Murtagh entered through the window. Nausada gasped. "What are you doing here , you dont belong here. Leave before i'll call the guards." said Nausada now standing. Murtah walked to Nausada and stood about a foot from her. " please here me out I did not come here to harm anyone. I just want to talk to you." pleaded Murtagh

" you had your chance before you chose the side of evil." said Nausada. " I did not chose the side of evil" yelled Murtagh. This startled Nausada causing her to move back. " i'm sorry Nausada i'm just tried of people saying I chose the side of evil. I didnt I was forced." said Murtagh

" I just want to tell you that Eragon is okay. I gave him the egg , I dont know where he is now because he didnt tell me. But I do know he's safe. He escaped before king Galbortorix found out. Which right now he's pretty mad. I should be even here or he'll suspect something."

" then why are you here?' asked Nausada now sitting on her bed. " I-I came to tell you t-that i've been thinking a lot about...w-well you. I been having feelings for you since we first met at the varden. Not only that I like you but I-I love you. I just wanted to tell you before anything happens to me or us." said Murtagh.

SORRY I HAD TO LEAVE YOU OFF I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL SOMETHING. I'LL FINISH VERY SOON. NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON SCENE. SO REVIEW ON THIS AND I'LL WRITE SOON. SORRY!! THANKZ LOTZ!!


	11. Chapter 12

Nausada had a tear in her eye. She stood up and walked to Murtagh. Murtagh head was down looking at the floor. She placed her hand on his cheek and raised his face to meet hers. " I love you too Murtagh , I loved you since the day I saw you. You're all I think about and I missed you so much. I just want to be with you." said Nausada holding his hands. " i'm just afraid that I will never see you again."

" hey...hey we will see each other again. If not in life then it shall be in death. I don't know much about the after life but what ever it is or where ever it is I'll wait for you. Your the only person that has my heart." Murtagh wiped the single tear from her face. She looked up at him and saw his soft pink lips. She didnt know who moved in but all she new she was kissing the love of her life.

Murtagh deepened the kiss. He placed one hand on her back to settle her and the other on her waist. He guided her to the bed. She fell on the bed breaking there little make out session. Murtagh took off his cape and shoes. He kissed Nausada on her lips then cheek , then neck.as he was doing this he laid her down. While they were making out his hand traveled up and down her leg feeling her soft skin.

Nausada rubbed up and down his toned chest. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt showing his chest. She broke the kiss to let him take it off. She admired his chest for a minute before trying to unbutton his pants. Before Murtagh stopped her. " are you sure your ready...i mean we can wait if you want we dont have to rush." he looked at her

" Murtagh I love you so much and to prove my love I give you myself , for you to take my innocent. Something I can not get back. I trust you with my heart , why not my body." said nausada sitting up and then pulled down her strings off her shoulder. It fell exposing her breasts. Murtagh kissed her then her neck while one hand squeezing her breast softly , making little circles around her nipple causing her to moan.

He ran his hand under her gown to her inner thigh looking for it's target. Nausada moaned loud. Looks like he found it. He rubbed his thumb against her clit. She was soak and wet. Her under garments were soaked. Nuasada is moaning like crazy. Murtagh moved down and took Nausada gown off. She was left with nothing but her underwear.

Then he pulled her underwear off and placed his head between her leg. His kissed her thigh. He looked up at nausada to make sure she was okay. She gave him a nod , he dived in and began licking and sucking on her clit. Nuasada put her hands in his hair tugging him every time her hit her spot. She moaned his name. Just loud enough like a whisper.

He licked two fingers and rubbed it at her entrance. Pushing in some not a lot and coming out. " murtagh I need you I need yo now...please." murtagh looked up and smilled. He laid over her and kissed her. She tugged at his pants. He laughed. " ready aren't you." he pushed his pants down and his boxers following.. he has ready. He was hard and about to bust. Before he entered Nausada stopped him. " wait is there a way for you not to get me preganant im not ready to be a mother with the varden and all." said Nausada " hmmn i'll see." murtagh gathered his words and spoke it while placing his hand on her stomach." that should do ." Nausada smiled and kissed him.

Murtagh slowly entered knowing it's her first time. He went slowly til he was all the way in. nausada weeped in pain a single tear fell." ssh baby dont cry it's almost over." soon he was right the pain was over and she began to fill pleasure. She nodded for him to continue. He began to thrust in and out slowly enjoying each thrust. Nausada moaning his name scratching his back. Murtagh screams her name. They begin to go faster , sweat building up between them . There about to explode. Before they climaxed murtagh screamed " I love you Nausada" " I love you too!" murtagh seeds spilling out of her. There breathing heavily , murtagh looked at her and kissed her. She looked tried . " I have to go now." he stood up and put on his clothes. " wait no Murtagh stay with me in my bed. This is where you belong with me." said Nausada " you know I cant I have to go I been away to long , thorn probably flying I dont know where now." he said while putting on his cape. Nausada covered herself in her covers.

"eragon said that he could maybe find away to break the spell then we can be together." said Nausada " we'll see I have to go." he kissed her good night and headed out the window. Nausad laid on the bed tried and sleepy. " my love why do you do this to me." she muttered before falling alseep.

Murtagh called for thorn to meet him outside Surda. They met and Murtagh climbed on. " _so the business you had to handle is it handled." asked thorn " oh very much handled. Lets go now we've been gone to long." _murtagh and Thorn headed back to Galbotorix's castle.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT. IM NOT GOOD AT SEX SCENCES I TRIED MY BEST. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'LL UPDATE SOON. I HAVE TWO MORE STORIES TO WRITE SO IM SWICTHING BACK IN FORTH. SO I HOE YOU ENJOY.REVIEW , REVIEW,REVIW!!!!!


	12. Chapter 13

A/N: HELLO THIS IS YOUR AUTHOR SHAWNA15. I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR DELAYING THIS STORY. I HAD problems ABOUT WHAT I SHOULD WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. NOW I HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING THAT I COULD WRITE. HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED MY STORY SO FAR AND YOU'LL CONTINUE TO LOVE THEM. SO HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 13. REVIEW PLEASE! THANKZ LOTZ!

(The setting is now at Ellesmera...where focusing on Eragon and Arya.)

Saphira landed at the entrance of Ellesmera. The elves soldiers let them enter when they noticed who it was. The soldiers greeted Eragon and the others and were so excited to see there princess and dragon rider return. "I need to speak to my mother now I have a surprise for her." The soldiers lead them to the Queen passing the other elves. They looked at there rider and princess and cheered for they had returned home safely. They followed them to the Queen wanting to hear the stories they had to tell. All excited they stood and stopped when Eragon and Princess Arya walked up the steps to Queen Islanzadi.

The cubs stayed with Saphira at the bottom of the steps. Wanting to go but Saphira stopped them. So they waited impatincely with her. Eragon and Arya stood in front of the Queen. She sat on her throne with Blagden the featherless , riddling raven was perched on the top of her throne. The Queen stood she talked only for Eragon and Ayra's eyes. "You have returned as promised. I am grateful , for I was told that after the battle that my daughter has ran off with you to help with your family problems. But my precise intructions was for you to return after the war. Did I not?" "Your majesty I .." " I did not ask for explanation it was a yes and no answer." said the Queen.

" Yes ma'am you did say return after the war. But I..." "That's enough Eragon , I just wanted to know if I was wrong and must have spoke in a language you didnt understand. But as you see here I was prefectly correct with my orders it was you and my daughter who didnt understand. For that ( the Queen stood in front of Eragon and Arya.) I am happy to see your faces again." The Queen smiled and hugged them both. This surprised both of them for they where just getting yelled at and now she's hugging them. They smiled anyway, the Queen let go and sat back on her throne.

"So tell me your journey." said the Queen. Arya told her everything from saving Eragon's furture cousin in law, to there trip to the King's castle. This stopped the Queen and she spoke. "You m-my daughter went in to the King's territory. Where you could've been hurt or even killed. A-and for what , what is your silly excuse for you going into the King's castle.

Arya unwrapped the egg. It's shining green glow shined so bright. This made the queen gasped. "T-the egg, the last egg. Our last hope of the dragon riders. Is right in front of me." The Queen ran her hand over the egg. It was so smooth. She picked up the egg." I must annouce this we have to hurry and find it's dragon rider. She gave the egg back to Arya. She walked down to the stairs to face all her fellow eleves.they all looked at her , anxious to hear what she had to say. "My fellow people I have great news. We have grieved over our last war. We as the longest living people on this earth has seen to many deaths. Too many of our friends and family died. Too many wars. And it's time..time to have a solution.(she said as a tear or two ran down her face.) I have been your Queen for many centuries, I have seen many things did everything I could for this colony. And now we have a solution I give you THE LAST DRAGON EGG!" She took the egg from Arya and showed the fellow people. They where all in awe. So surprised, happy for they have found a mircale. "My Queen what is your orders now that we have the last egg." said on of the male eleves. "We will have a gathering on tomorrow night. A nice gathering and every elf will hold the egg and see if it will hatch. Hopefully one of you are a future dragon rider. I havent seen an elf rider in a while . I would love to see one now. That's it now go run along , tell all about the egg and the gathering. I want to see smiles for we have hope in our hands." the Queen clapped and people scurried away running and telling who every they saw.

She went to Eragon and Arya. "Now for you two, go rest Eragon for awhile. I have work to do and help with the gathering I'll need my daughter if you dont mind. And after you rest go visit Ormis and tell him the news. See what he haves to tell you." the Queen said he orders and she and Arya left Eragon alone. Eragon walked back down the stairs to Saphira and the cubs.

"_Her speech was wonderful Eragon." said Saphira as they all walked to the directions of Ormis. "Yes quite full of happiness, you saw her smile she's so happy and so where the elves." said Eragon. "Why we didnt we meet her Eragon, I wanted to meet her." said Ruby. " Your meet her tomorrow night ruby and diamond. Now we have to meet my teacher."_

they entered on Saphira's back to Ormis's hut. Where he sat outside his hut and drinked a cup of tea. Saphira landed in front of them, Eragon jumped off and so did the cubs. " master I have returned , but only for awhile." "Ah, Eragon you've returned, sit please and tell me about the war." He sat and spoke. " Ah master it..it was horrible. King Hrother died out of trickery. I didnt fight Galbortorix but my fellow friend who had been tricked into Galbortorix's spell and will for every serve him. He is a strong rider , he knew words from the ancient language that im forbidden to say. (Eragon put down his head.) If I cant beat him th..then how can I beat Galbortorix." " Non sense you must not have this kind of attitude. You are stronger than him. Your stronger than him by your mind, body and soul. You just got to know how to use them." (eragon picked back his head up)

"So who are your new friends." he said when he looked at the cubs playing with Saphira's tail. "Ruby , Daimond come here!" they came to his feet and jumped in his lap. "Oh my are those.." "Persian lions..yes I think the last of there kinds." said Eragon he rubbed Ruby's head.he purred. " wow I havent seen one of these in about over 150 years ago. I'm glad I get to see one before I.." "Master let's not talk on the bad. Will talk about it when the time comes." said Eragoon. "your right so now that your back for awhile ( he clapped his hands together.) let's train will trian all night what ever I can get into your head. I know we're suppose to take our time but it see's we dont have that much time. Now let me see what the lions can do..."

(night hit and Eragon left Ormis all soar and headed to his loft.) 

he landed on the bed. " my body feels like it died. Im in so much pain and it's after midnight. I have to wake up in a few. He turn his head to Saphira but she was knocked out innher bed with the cubs on her side. "She must be so tired. She did good today." Eragon headed a knock on the door. "Ugh come in." not leaving his spot on the bed. Arya walked in and sat on the bed. He rubbed his back. "ow ow ow baby dont touch please." whined Eragon. " Here try this it's something I made when I found out that Ormis put you to work." she handed eragon the cup that he drinked. His body started to feel better. Way much better his muscle relaxed. " thanks bae this taste good. Can you give the cubs and Saphira some in the morning they need it." sure babe i'll send some maids up to give it to you." she rubbed his face his head on her lap. Eragon sighed " baby can I ask you something?" "hmmn" she answered " why did you stop me the other night." she sighed " because Eragon we just started this relationship. And I have bigger things to worry about. Yes I love you Eragon but how can we have a relationship with evil attacking. Eragon I must do my job and so do you. That's why we cant s-see each other in public." said Arya " what , I cant see my love why." " we can see each other only on work terms. No touching or kissing just business Eragon. Please just hear me out we cant be all lovey dovey in front of every one especially my mother." said Arya "Alright deal but you owe me. Do you know how hard it's going to be to not touch you. Like this." eragon had jumped on top of Arya and kissed her. They were both wrestling on the bed laughing.

When they stopped the layed on the bed and looked at the tree ceiling. Eragon smirked. " what are you laughing at?' asked Arya " nothing much just you said I love you." arya smiled "eragon you know I..." " nope you cant saying anything because you love me. You want to kiss me you want to hug me you want to date me." said eragon then he laughed. Arya hit him on the side, she laughed a little too. Soon it was quiet. " ah Arya guess what." "what Eragon" "you love me." he began to laugh again " just shut up and kiss me you idiot." he did as told and kissed her. They both fell alseep in each others arms.

A/N: I HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER I GAVE YOU A LONG ONE BECAUSE YA'LL DESERVE IT. REVIEW PLEAE I WANT a lot OF REVIEWS AND IDEALS. THE RIDER OF THE EGG WILL BE REVEALED SOON. DONT FORGET ABOUT THAT DOOR AT GALBORTORIX'S CASTLE. IT'S IMPROTANT. SO KEEP READING AND REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER SOON.


	13. Chapter 14

A/N: HEY ALL THIS IS YOUR AUTHOR SHAWNA15. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO NOT FORGET THE DOOR. JUST TO REMIND YOU. AND WE HAVE THE LAST EGG...YAY. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE THANKZ LOTZ!!

Eragon woke up alone in his bed. Saphira and the cubs still sleep. Eragon went to the wash room. He poured himself some hot water in the tub. He stripped down his clothes and went in to the tub slowly. He sighed when he entered. All his muscles relaxed.

He bathe his self and and laid there in the hot steaming tub. After a while he heard a knock on the door. Eragon hurried out of the tub and drained it. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. He went to the door and opened it.

The elven women gasped at the sight. They quickly looked away. "We have something for you Sir Eragon." one women said. " Princess Arya instructed us to give Saphira and the cubs some of the punch you asked for."

"Oh sorry please come in." Eragon held on to his towel. " this way ladies there sleep but there bowls are over here." He showed them to there drinking bowls. They poured the punch into the bowls.

"Is there anything else that you need Sir Eragon." one of the elven women said as she was looking at his body up and down. .This made Eragon hold on tighter to his towel afraid it will fall.

"Actually I think you helped enough maid." said Arya as she walked in. " You all may go I think you have done enough." the maids looked at Eragon one last time before leaving. Eragon smiled and nodded his head for them to leave. They smiled back and left.

Eragon looked at Arya " Babe it's not what you think It was..." " Eragon not right now. Im here for something else. Ormis wants you down there to train. So get ready and be down there soon. He wants to train you before the gathering tonight."

"Oh okay i'll be down there. Just give me a minute to get dress." Arya turned to leave, but Eragon stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Babe you know I didn't do anything right? Your the only women on my mind." said Eragon. " I know Eragon , but now is not the time to talk about this. I know you love me Eragon." said Arya

arya left to leave. Saphira and th cubs awoke. "What was that all about?" asked Saphira. " Nothing I have some news we have to be ready to train in a few so get ready im about to get dress. There's some muscle relax drink in your bowl. Drink and eat and we can go.

They did as told and Eragon got dressed and left to Ormis hut...

A/N: I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YA'LL SOMETHING BECAUSE IT'S BEEN AWHILE. IM KINDA GROUNDED AND IM NOT SUPPOSE TO BE ON THE COMPUTER. SO IM DOIN WHAT I CAN. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!


	14. Chapter 15

Eragon and Ormis were training

Eragon and Ormis were training. Ormis was teaching Eragon how to be more flexible. He made him do stretches and swing from branch to branch.

Ormis began teaching him more magic. He started off with illusion. He taught him how to trick his opponent. Making them see you have two swords instead of one.

The day was long and hard it was full of hard training. Ormis had to teach Eragon all he could. Every few hours they had to rest. Ormis began to look pale and weak. And Eragon insisted they rest for a bit.

Ormis knew his time is almost to an end. After Eragon finished Ormis sent him to Vanir for more training. Eragon was tried from all the spells and exercise both he and Saphira were doing. The cubs were sent somewhere else to train. But from the connection they had with Eragon. Eragon could feel there pain.

But he listened to his master and headed to the field. Saphira went to the river to rest. She told Eragon that the cubs were there and she wanted to see them. Eragon nodded and saw Saphira fly to the river and dive in.

Eragon could feel the cold water on his body through the connection he had with his dragon. He heard some elves complain about how Saphira splashed water on them, when they were walking along the path of the river.

Eragon headed to the courts passing Arya. She was talking to the elves about the gathering tonight. Eragon swore under his breath. "_I forgot about the gathering to night. But I'm so tried and weak, I don't even know if I can make it with Vanir."_ Eragon looked and Arya and smiled.

She smiled back then headed back to her work. "_Wow she's beautiful, those beautiful green eyes and long black hair. I just want to run my hands threw her hair and kiss her til we cant breath anymore. Eragon sighs maybe I can get some of that punch tonight to help me with me muscles and pain."_

Eragon entered the courts. Vanir was waiting with sword in hand. He threw Eragon his sword and waited from him to begin. They began fighting, Vanir teaching Eragon different moves and techniques. He teaches Eragon about strategies and foot work.

Eragon tried hard to beat Vanir. But he fail each turn. He hated losing and Vanir would mock him and tease him. Knowing he had a bad temper. Eragon swung his sword hard to Vanir but Vanir brought his sword up just in time, to shield his self from Eragon's sword.

Eragon's sword broke into pieces. Eragon was on his knees breathing hard. He was exhausted. Vanir laughed at his stupidity. Eragon just got up and left before he did something stupid. Leaving a still chuckling Vanir behind, "Your never be a good Dragon Rider. We all going to die because of you , Eragon the shadeslayer." Eragon headed to the river very mad………..

A/N: SORRY 4 TAKING TO LONG. LIKE I SAID IM GROUNDED. REVIEW PLEASE NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOONER THAN YOU THINK!! HOPEFULLY!! LOL 


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM SHAWNA15

AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM SHAWNA15!! AUTHOR OF "LOVE AND WAR"

OKAY YOU GUYS I THINK I DI SOMETHING WRONG…I THINK I DELETED CHAPTER FOUR BUT IT MOVED TO CHAPTER 5!!

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT BUT IF YOU READ PAST FOUR…YOUR FINE. BUT TO ALL MY NEW READERS….. I THINK THE STORY STILL GOOD BECAUSE I READ IT….

AND YES I READ MY OWN STORIES…..AND THE CHAPTERS LINE UP….

SO ENJOY AND KEEP READING LOVE AND WAR AMD GIVE ME A LOT OF REVIEWS AND IDEAS.

EVERYONE NEEDS A CRITIC….

FROM YOUR AUTHOR

SHAWNA15


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME…

A/N: IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME…. IM GROUNDED OVER THE SUMMER AND THE COMPUTER'S BROKE. IF I STILL HAVE SOME FANS OUT THERE. THANK YOU I APPRECIATE YOU ALL. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.THANKS!!

Eragon met Saphira at the river by the side of the city where there staying. On the other side of the river is the forest with tall beautiful trees so high.

Eragon went up to her and she was lying down under a tree while the cubs where in complete lion form play fighting.

Eragon sat on the side of her very angry. "_What's wrong little one? Did it not go well with Vanir?"_

"_Of course it didn't! He teased me and mocked me. I have no sword. I let my temper rise and he knew he was getting to me. He shattered my sword now I am weaponless. He said that I'm no dragon rider. I'll be the reason we all die. W-what if he's right Saphira. If I can't beat Vanir what's my chances against Galbortorix." said Eragon_

_Saphira snorted her nose where smoke came out._

"_That's non sense you are the dragon rider. You'll save us from all evil. You're our protector. If you were not fit to be a dragon rider I wouldn't have picked you. He's just jealous that you have a dragon and he doesn't. He knows a weakness about you and it's your temper. You need to learn how to control it. Figure out you weaknesses and control them or figure out a way to hide It." said Saphira_

_Eragon sighs…_

"_I understand Saphira."_ Eragon looked out into the river. It was getting dark. On his way here he could see the gathering was almost finished decorated. He knew it was almost time for the gathering and he'll have to get ready soon. The sun was setting and the moon was about to rise. "_Saphira want to go for a swim?" asked Eragon "Sure why not?"_

Eragon jumped on Saphira's back. Diamond and Ruby now lay down under the tree. Saphira flew up in the air and dived in to the water. What a wave it caused the lions roared from getting wet and began to lick there self dry.

"_Curse you dragon it'll take forever to get my self dry and I'll be coughing up fur balls for days." said Diamond._

_Saphira laughed…. "Sorry Diamond." _

They where under water Eragon opened his eyes creatures he didn't know. But they were beautiful._ "if you can breathe anymore just tell me and I'll go to the surface." said Saphira._ Eragon nodded and Saphira swam on. She twisted and turned over big rocks on the ground.

While she was trying to avoid one big rock she turned and Eragon's head hit the rock leaving him unconcious_._

_(In Eragon's dream state of mind...)_

_It's time Eragon. Go to the menoa tree tonight. there you'll recieve your weapon go before the gathering. do as i say!! GO NOW!!_

Eragon jumped up. he was on land coughing up water. elves where around him but not to close for Saphira was blocking them.

_"Are you alright Eragon. you scared me i felt that you was unconcious so i brought you back to the surface. then these elves came the ones that were near by. i think one went to tell the Queen and Arya." said Saphira_

_" Im alright Saphira but we must go somewhere. i'll tell the elves im fine and we must go to the menoa tree. i had another dream as i was unconcious."_

_saphira nodded and moved out the way for eragon to move. but the lions jumped right back on him and he fell. " are you alright eragon we were terrified. dont every scare us like that again." they began licking him. " I'm fine thanks for caring.but we must go and soon get ready for the gathering."_

Ergon explained to the elves that he was fine and they should go to the gathering. horns blew from the the Queen's servants. that means the gathering is about to start. the elves went back to preparing them selves for the gathering. eragon jumped on her back and Saphira was in the air going to the menoa tree. the lions following on the land. they met by the tree.

eragon jumped off. how do i know where the weapon is. eragon placed his hand on the tree. he could feel it alive like it had a heart beat. eragon saw the tree glow it's roots begin to lift alittle just enough space to put your hand under.

eragon reached down and grabbed something heavy it was in a bundle wrapped up in a dark green blanket. he pulled it out and the tree fell back again and the tree stopped glowing.

eragon sat by saphira and unround the package. it carried many weapons in it's bundle. and they were all eragons. the was a long blade sword with it's hilt craved with dragons on it and the blade was blue as Saphira's scales. it was long and beautiful and it felt strong and power ful. but he blade was rusty. he looked back down into the bundle.

he found two twin swords shorter that his blade sword. craved them same as the blade. he also found two daggers but they were ali rusted but powerful.

" i feel the power in these weapons but why do they look like this?" eragon heard horns blow again it was time for th egathering. he wrapped everything back up and headed back to his tree house to dress and go to the gathering...

A/N: HERE YOU GO GUYS I OWE YOU GUYS ALOT I DO WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE A LOT AND I ENJOY READING THEM...NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE GATHERING AND A SUPRISES CAN YOU GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN...REVIEW PLEASE!!


	17. HELP! AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: HEY YOU GUYS I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WE SPEAK. I JUST NEED HELP FOR LATER CHGAPTERS. SO THIS IS WHAT I WANT YOU GUYS TO HELP ME WITH.

CAN YOU GUYS LIST SOME DRAGON NAMES FOR ME...SEE I CANT THINK OF NONE.

SOO PLEASE HELP ME IF YOU CAN. MAYBE I'LL LOOK UP SOME NAMES

BUT IF YOU CAN HELP PLEASE DO

I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HAVE TO SAY IT IS GOOD.

AND IT'LL SURPRISE YOU

MAY MAKE YOU MAD AT ME OR YOU'LL BE HAPPY

AGAIN IF YOU CAN HELP WITH THE NAMING OF THE NEXT DRAGON I'LL BE GRATEFUL.

THANKS TO ALL MY FANS WHO BEEN WITH ME THIS LONG AND HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ME...

THANKS AGAIN

SHAWNA15


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: ALRIGHT I'M BACK. WE HAVE A NEW COMPUTER BUT I'M STILL GROUNDED. I'M SOMETIMES ALLOWED TO GET ON THE COMPUTER SOMETIMES. SO I'LL WRITE WHAT I CAN. SO HERE WE GO. THIS CHAPTER WILL SURPRISE YOU SOO BE READY. HERE'S ONE OF THE SURPRISE NOW AND SOON ANOTHER. AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FANS WHO ARE STILL WITH ME. AND NOW WE CONTINUE "LOVE AND WAR"

As Eragon dressed in some nice black trousers and a nice button up white shirt. he put on some black boots and he was finished. He began to wax Saphira's scale til they shined. He brushed his lions fur til the was neat and smooth fur.

He looked good why not they. He looked in his mirror and combed his dirty blond color hair back. It was still wet from the swim earlier ,but it made him look sexy. He was ready now and exited his home. The gathering took place outside, then later on the Queen wants us to move into the grand hall for the egg hatching. She's hoping the egg will hatch to one of the elves here before they send it to Surda where the Varden lay.

She sent a messenger to tell the Varden of the egg and that as soon as we are done they'll send it to them. Of course with heavy security knowing the king is mad that his egg is gone and is the last. Eragon sat on Saphira's back with a lions on each on of Saphira's side.

The gathering was out in the beautiful forest a section close to the lake and everyone's home. There were lanterns hung up to the direction of the gathering. It was beautiful lights and flower decorations elves smiling happily and talking. Eragon walked down the path everyone cleared out the way. Eragon had nodded when they talked to him.

He was getting closer because he heard music. Joyful music, people laughing and dancing. You see couples and people eating happily. There were bonfires and the only two children of the elves playing and dancing around.

Eragon saw Arya wearing a white beautiful dress. That stopped at her calves it showed her beautiful neck and chest. Arya saw Eragon and smiled. Eragon got off of Saphira and patted her leg. Letting her know that she can roam off some where. She got the hint and chuckled she walked a different way and the cubs followed. Eragon walked to Arya hearing behind him people admire his dragon and lions.

Eragon came behind Arya and placed his arms on her stomach while she was drinking. " Hello beautiful, how was your day?" asked Eragon "Eragon you can't do this now." Arya said as she took his arms off her. " Well when can I?" he asked . " When we're in private, alone just us two. Not for anyones eyes. Now please control your self just a little longer. It'll be over before you know it."

Eragon sighed " Well I guess I can tell you what happened to me today. I fought Vanir , got angry went for a swim, bump my head , nearly drown and oh yea found my new magical weapons under the menoa tree."

"How do you know it's magical?" asked Arya. " I feel it's power it's like it calls to me. It's beautiful but they have rust on them. I thought magical blades don't rust or get old." " They don't. I never heard of magical blades rust. We'll go look at them after the gathering." said Arya

Everyone conversated and having a good time. The Queen finally came out to the gathering. " It's time my fellow people. Time to find the next dragon rider. Let's begin the egg hatching, everyone to the grand hall."


	19. Chapter 19

...setting is now with murtagh at Galbotorix castle...

Murtagh is in his room laying on his bed. He sighs "Man Eragon, hurry up. I miss my Nuasada so much." He put his hand behind his head. " As soon as Eragon frees me , if he frees me. I'll make love to my Nuasada again. Marry her and make her happy each and everyday. Will have kids and be happy."

Murtagh thoughts where interrupted by a knock. Murtagh got up and answered it. It was one of the king's soldiers. "What do you want?" said Murtagh as he leaned against the door, hands folded across.

"The king would like to see you in his personal chambers." said the solider.

Murtagh straighten up. " What does he want?" asked Murtagh just a little frighten. When he does go to the king's personal chambers it means trouble. " He did not say, just go to his chamber immediately."

Murtagh stepped out of his room and shut his door and walked with the solider to the king's room. They reached his room and the soldier opened the door. Murtagh entered and the solider left. " You wanted me your majesty. " asked Murtagh.

"Yes do come in. murtagh you were raised in this castle. I rescued you plenty of times from the beating you father gave you as a child. I took you in and raised you as my own child. You had better privileges, you could do what ever you wanted. I trusted you and you respected me. Now I feel my trust in you has decreased." said the King

" Why my king how is that?" asked Murtagh. " Because I found out that you was at the scene where the egg was last at. Seen by a solider young Murtagh. So I'm going to ask you once. Do you know anything about the missing egg where abouts." asked the king.

" No your majesty I swear." King Galbotorix's dragon roared from behind the large curtain with the map of Algesia on it. " Tsk, Tsk, Tsk your lying boy. I have to punish you boy until you tell the truth. Guards take him to the torture room."

the guards grabbed Murtagh and dragged him out the room. " NO...No...Noooooooo you can't do that. I'm telling the truth." The guards brought him to the room. Tied his hands around a pole with hands tied up high. His back facing them. They riped the back of his shirt. One guard had a leather wipe. He began to wipe it against his back "_Eragon please hurry..."_

setting with Nuasada in Surda...

"What's that you have?" asked Angela. " It's a letter from the elves apparently they have the last egg. If it doesn't hatch to them they'll send it to us." answered Nuasada.

" Thank the heavens. We finally have an advantage. We should still get ready for the next war. Inform the dwarves and urgals. Heal the weak and become strong." said Angela. "Yes your right. It also says that Eragon is getting stronger and thinks he cant reverse the child with the dragon birth mark spell."

"Ha , I'll like to see him to that." said Angela. Nuasada flinched. " Is something wrong?" asked Angela. " I don't know I just feel that something is wrong."

A/N:PLEASE REVIEW I GAVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS. LOVE TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS. THANKS FOR BEING A FAN. AND KEEP READING LOVE AND WAR.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: HEY EVERYONE I WAS WAITING FOR MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE BUT SOME ONE MESSAGE ME AND ASKED TO UPDATE SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE. THIS CHAPTER IS A SHOCKING SURPRISE EVERYONE HOLD ON TO YOUR COMPUTER CHAIR. AND HERE WE GO...THE CONTINUING OF LOVE AND WAR...

Everyone enter the grand hall. The Queen, Arya, and Eragon where on top of the stairs with the egg in its holder. "Form a line everyone, everyone should get a chance." said the Queen.

The line was moving swiftly. Everyone anxious to touch the egg, disappointed when it didn't hatch to them. You saw there faces happy then sad when it didn't hatch to them.

We had at least 40 or 50 people left to try. Vanir was in the line waiting impatiently. " This is hopeless we should have found a dragon rider by now." said Eragon sighing with hands on his hips. " Have patience were nearly done. Soon we shall have a dragon rider. All I hope that it hatches to an elf. Humans have been riders for long enough. It's or time , no offense to you Eragon."

" It's alright , I understand we have caused a lot of trouble. I only wish I could apologize for every human rider." said Eragon.

" But if it doesn't hatch to us then we shall send it to the Varden." said the Queen.

"What if the reason it's not hatching because it's not ready." said Arya

"We do not have time to wait, hopefully it'll hatch." said the Queen

Someone was coming forward skipping the other elves. It was no other than Vanir. " this is ridiculous we all know who's the real dragon rider. I don't know why you others are wasting your time. Give me the egg I'm the next dragon rider."

Vanir snatched the egg from the elf that was holding it. Vanir began rubbing it. " Come on you stupid egg hatch. I'm your rider hatch to me." The egg did not move or made a sound. It was as still as it could be.

"That's enough Vanir , it's obvious you are not the rider. Leave and let someone else have a turn." said the Queen

Eragon chuckled behind her. "What are you laughing at. It's obvious the dragon doesn't know its rider." said Vanir

"Or perhaps it just don't like you." Eragon continued to laugh.

"May I try?" asked Arya. The Queen handed her the egg. Everyone was quiet, Arya touched the egg all over. She listen to it and rubbed it's shell. Eragon right hand where the gedwëy ignasia lay began to sting. Eragon rubbed his hand and the pain went away. Arya sighed, "I'm sorry Arya I know how much you wanted to be a dragon rider like your father." said the Queen.

She took the egg from her. " Maybe Arya was right, that the egg isn't just ready to hatch." said Eragon to lighten the mood. "Eragon can you take this egg to its holder. I think he had enough for the day. We will finish in the morning." said the Queen,

Eragon nodded and grabbed the egg. Everyone began to leave. **THEN...**

You heard a noise..like a peck. Eragon stopped, the egg wobbled, it shakes, it wiggled till it will break.

You heard noises...you could tell it's talons is trying to crack the egg.

"This cant be...y-you used some kind of trick." cried Vanir

" I'm not doing anything I swear." said Eragon

And then **CRACK...**

The dragon hatch and the egg shell was on the floor. There lay in Eragon hands was a emerald dragon.

Eragon looked at Arya and saw a sad look on her face. " Arya I swear I didn't do this. I don't even know how this is happening."

Arya choked up her tears. "How?" that was all she can say.

Eragon looked at the dragon it was now looking up to him with its big emerald eyes. It was a small dragon just a baby. It reminded him of Saphira as a baby.

" He had to use some kind of trickery. A rider has never had two dragons." said Vanir "That dragon is mine" he said as he walked up to Eragon and tried to grab the dragon. But the dragon bit at him.

"Stay away from my dragon. Vanir."

Saphira came up closer and smelled the dragon. "_It is a male._" The emerald dragon smell Saphira and sneezed.

He looked at Eragon and sniffed his left hand. Then it hit Eragon he knew what was about to happen.

"No wait..." but it was to late. The emerald dragon gave him the gedwëy ignasia sign. The power went through his whole body. Then he blacked out...

_...IN ERAGON'S MIND..._

_There was fog everywhere. Eragon tried to move the fog to see. "Welcome Eragon." Eragon walk through the fog and saw Brom. Not only Brom but there was elves man and woman. Humans too man and woman. And behind them was a dragon._

_"What is this? Who are these people?" asked Eragon. "This my boy, is every dragon rider since the beginning of time. All the way to the first dragon rider._

_"Are you serious? Wow this is an honor."_

_"An honor it is Eragon." A elven man with long silver hair , muscular body walked up next to Brom. with his Dragon following him. He chuckled a little. " It's kind of funny saying your own name when your talking to someone who has the same name."_

_" Wait your Eragon, the very first dragon rider. I admire you , though sometimes I envy you. You were one of the best dragon rider. And since I carry your name. It's like a burden everyone expect me to be like you. Not all like you just they expect more than i can give them. Its like i have to prove myself for everything." said Eragon_

_" I see , let me tell you this. A name is what you make it. You don't have to prove yourself to no one. For it is not there name to begin with. I just think there putting more pressure on you for you have the only good dragon left. Well now two."_

_"And that is why you are here to talk about we don't have much time till your conscious again." interrupted Brom._

_" Alright , why do I have two dragons isn't that impossible." said Eragon_

_"Couldn't be if you have two dragons, what I tell you about those stupid questions. Anyway Eragon you were chosen. Before you ask let me continue and tell you. That dragon chose you but we dont know why. But we heard news that there is suppose to be a new king. You Eragon is the new king, Dragon King." said Brom_

_" But I said I never wanted to be a king. It just wasn't right for me. Shouldn't the dragon felt my emotions on how I didn't want to be king." said Eragon_

_" Maybe the dragon felt that you had what it takes to be king not only that but the first Dragon king. Now listen you have two dragons now you have twice asa much power. You maybe strong enough to face Galbortorix yourself. You have abilities others dragon riders don't. You are stronger than they are. Your magic ability is stronger than any others. You are now able to defeat any elf that cross your path with out your dragon. you will know every spell out there and know how to break them. Every dragon tamed and untamed will listen to you. Your job is to take care of others. When they need your help they can call on you. There would be nothing you cant do. All i ask, Well all we ask is will you take this responsiblity for it may sometimes be a burden, but a burden that will make you fill good in the end. So do you accept?"_

_" I accept..." said Eragon_

_"Good you don't have the powers now Eragon. You know where you must go to claim them for they are rightfully yours. You must hurry there isn't much time your starting to stir.We will see you again where you claim your powers." said Brom_

_Another elven male came up. He had broad shoulders, muscular body and long silver hair too._

_"Tell my duaghter this..."_

_"King Evandar..." interrupted Eragon_

_" I guess you heard of me...yes it is I... you must know my daughter please tell her this. I know she seeks revenge for my death. but tell her don't let that darkness for revenge over take her. And also i want her and her mother to have a relationship together. They only have each other and I want to keep it that way. Tell her I love her and tell my Queen I love her and she doing a good job controlling the kingdom. That is all just i miss them very much. Will you give them the message." asked King Evandar_

_" I will..." Eragon began to turn around and walked the way he came into the fog until he turned back to King Evandar._

_" Your majesty, I must confess I'm in love with your daughter and she is in love with me. When the time is right I will ask her to be my mate. I know you don't believe in marriage but may I have your blessings."_

_The king stood silence for a while..._

_" I wouldn't have it no other way. You have my blessings but i must say as a father if you do anything to hurt my daughter you shall pay."_

_" I understand... I will tell her and the Queen what to said. Until we meet again..."_

_Eragon left the fog with a smile on his face. he regain conscious with a smile still on his face, Arya was holding him he was in a bed with the little dragon at his feet. Now looking at him and Saphira staring at him._

_"_ Oh Eragon you scared me. you was unconscious for a very long time. and why are you smiling..." asked Arya

" We need to talk..."

A/N: HEY EVERYONE HOPED YOU ENJOYED. I HOPED IT WAS WORTH WAITING FOR. BIG SURPRISE WASN'T IT. PROBABLY LOST SOME FANS. MORE SURPRISES SOONER. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. THANKS A LOT. NEED REVIEWS TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER. I DID GIVE YOU ALL A LONG ONE HUH? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED...THANKS LOTS...


	21. AUTHOR NOTE

A/N: HEY YOU GUYS... I KNOW I HAVENT UPATED IN WHILE.

I HAVE ALOT OF IDEAS TOO FOR THIS STORY...

I WILL TRY AND WRITE BUT ITS KINDA HARD WITH SCHOOL

I JUST GOT AN F IN ENGISH HONORS II

AND PLUS THE THIRD BOOK CAME OUT LAST SATURDAY AND I GOT IT...

IM READING IT AND ITS GOOD...

YOU ALL SHOULD GO GET IT IF U HAVENT ALREADY...

IT MIGHT CHANGE MY STORY BUT IM GOING TO MAKE SURE I PUT MY IDEAS I DID HAVE FOR IT FIRST...

SO TO ALL MY FANS...

SORRY I WILL TRY AND WRITE...

THANKS FOR STILL BEING A FAN

YOUR AUTHOR

SHAWNA15


End file.
